kikaida_19721973fandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Walker
Jensen Ackles (also known as Kikaida) is the protagonist and eponymous character. Although Jensen is obviously a white American man, he can also speak fluent Japanese (since he lives in Japan to fight DARK). Jensen would NEVER hit or fight a woman. He would fight female Destructoids (Silver Cat, Rogue Jellyfish and Pink Armadillo) and successfully destroys them (except for Pink Armadillo, since she can disguise herself as a human. She kills herself). Biography Jensen Ackles is a strikingly handsome American young man examined by Dr. Komyoji, and his daughter Mitsuko Komyoji, for the purpose of defending the outside world from the evils of Professor Gill and the DARK organization. He is unlike other androids because Dr. Komyogi created him with a "Conscience Circuit". The Conscience Circuit allows Jensen to have a conscience, which allows him to discern good orders from bad ones and was supposed to keep him from being controlled by Professor Gill. However, the Conscience Circuit was left incomplete and originally made Jensen feel torment from Gill's flute. Jensen, however, is capable of resisting Gill's flute playing by transforming into his Kikaider persona, and later matured to the point where even in his human form, resisted the flute when its power was increased by one thousand times. Physical Appearance In human form, Jensen is tall, slender, fair skin, and light freckles, has green eyes and brown hair (hairstyle is a ivy league haircut), wears a black suit with a black tie and fancy black shoes. In Kikaida form, on the left side, is blue and on the right side, is red. Jensen has yellow oval shaped eyes, a mechanical brain (where the Conscience Circuit is located) and a belt buckle with the colors: blue and red. Personality Jensen is a selfless and courageous person at heart. Along with being very loyal, Jensen is very mature despite his young age at the time the series started. Although he was sometimes tricked or betrayed by others, Jensen nonetheless forgives them if they`re truly sorry for what they have done. Jensen also seems be quite a ladies man as he managed to draw the interest of women on a few accounts. Due to being cybernetic in nature, Jensen seemingly had some self-loathing at first, and refused to complete his Conscience Circuit so he could act more like a human. This is somewhat ironic, as Jensen showed himself to be much more human compared to those that have no compassion for others, these people being physically human. While having to fight DARK`s minions, Jensen seems to feel at least some pity for them despite being enemies. This is because he realizes that they are merely pawns for the the true evil that controls them. He also cried when his unfortunate brother Gold Wolf died a tragic death, showing how much he can care for others. This compassion is one of the key parts to Jensen's personality. Despite having a few problems in the past, Jensen optimistically chose to keep on living his life even after serving his original purpose. This is noteworthy as he seemed to finally accept himself for who he is as well as became more than his programming. Transformation Jensen transforms into his battle form by first using his right hand's fingers to portray the number three. He then stretches his arms to their respective sides and then activates his arm switches from right to left by crossing them together. Immediately afterwards, Jensen raises his arms high in the air. A burst of energy then surrounds Jensen as he changes into his battle form. History A hero that Dr. Komyoji created to thwart the evil organization known as DARK, Jensen first appeared in front of their members when they attacked a dam. Easily fighting off the Android Men, Jensen transformed into his battle form to fight Gray Rhino King, the first Destructoid to appear in the series. Escaping the evil robot by using his Side Machine, Jensen went back to DARK's base, where Dr. Komyoji and his daughter were at. Speaking to them about his Conscience Circuit, Jensen was about to have it completed when the sinister Professor Gill, spoke through a mike, revealing that he knew Dr. Komyoji betrayed him. The base was then set on fire, with Komyoji disappearing in said fire after telling Jensen to stop DARK and their ambitions. Although Jensen and Mitsuko made it out alive, they were unable to regroup with Dr.Komyoji, who also made it out alive with amnesia. Abilities and Arsenal Excelling at combat and multiple other things, Jensen is without a doubt a very advanced robot. Even in his human form, Jensen has multiple functions and has enough power as well as durability to withstand a 5000 degree flamethrower, ward off some Destructoids and slightly have the upper edge against Saburo in human form, who used his knife in their battle Kikaida is Jensen's alternate form, a powerful battle android that has well over 1,500,000 horsepower with a "heart" who fights to protect the world from Professor Gill and the DARK organization. His outer shell is half-blue and half-red because of his incomplete conscience circuit (if it was complete he would only be blue, as blue signifies "good" in the Japanese culture). In this form, Jensen is stronger than any android and if defeated by any of them (through a surprise attack), he can grow stronger to overcome them. *'Sidemachine:' Jensen's motorcycle that comes with a sidecar. Jensen is able to control it through remote control. *'Air Craft:' Kikaida has rocket boots in the soles of his feet which allow him to jump great distances and grant him the power of flight. * Suction Powers: '''Jensen can easily walk on walls with his feet as if they were the ground. * '''Radar Detector: '''A radar that Jensen can use while in human form which allows him to pinpoint a person's location. * '''Arm Buzz Saw: '''A saw on Jensen's arm that he can use while in human form. * '''Analysis Circuit: A circuit inside Jensen that allows him to understand any type of substance as well as allows him to modify medicine. Combat Techniques *'Denji End (Denji Endo):' Kikaida's signature attack. He crosses his arms over his chest, jumps into the air, shouts "Denji Endo", moves crossed arms out towards the monster, an electrical charge fries the robotic monster's circuitry. A window breaks, The monster explodes. In the first episode Kikaida clearly says "The End", changing to "Denji Endo" in second episode. *'Double Chop (Dabur Choppu):' Kikaida's Two-Handed karate chop. This attack can sever a limb of an opponent. *'Giant Swing Throw (Dai Sharin Nage):' Kikaida grabs his enemies and lifts them up over his shoulders, tossing them into the air spinning around several times, and then hitting them hard on the ground. *'Spinning Attack:' Kikaida jumps on top of the opponent after knocking them down and proceeds to punch them. *'Ultra Kick:' A kick move where Kikaida kicks the opponent with both his legs. List of Destructoid Victims 1) Gray Rhino King 2) Green Mantis 3) Orange Ant 4) Blue Buffalo 5) Yellow Jaguar 6) Black Horse 7) Blue Kong 8) Carmine King 9) Red Condor 10) Scorpion Brown 11) Gold Wolf 12) Silver Cat (possibly female Destructoid) 13) Pink Tiger 14) Silver Tortoise 15) Golden Bat 16) Rogue Jellyfish (female Destructoid) 17) Red Hornet 18) Black Chameleon 19) King Crab Maroon 20) Blue Water Scorpion 21) Purple Rat 22) White Shark 23) Yellow Antlion Siblings 24) Pink Armadillo (female Destructoid) 25) Orange Snail 26) Green Mammoth 27) Violet Turbo 28) Sponge Green 29) Red Devil Stinger 30) Red Squid 31) Gold Octopus 32) Blue Electric Eel 33) Devil Face Crab Red 34) Black Echidna and Tiny Echidna (daughter) 35) Black Crow 36) Blue Stag Beetle 37) Starfish Purple 38) Angler Brown 39) Grasshopper Gray 40) Red Mine Toad 41) White Bone Flying Squirrel 42) Multi Colored Sand Lizard Episodes The Terrifying Gray Rhino King is a Messenger of Hell (1st Episode) Jensen first appears in human form when he plays his guitar, announcing his presence to Gray Rhino King while standing at the edge of a cliff. Gray Rhino King asks who Jensen was. Jensen replies "I've come to thwart DARK's evil plans. Gray Rhino King! Stop hurting innocent people!" Gray Rhino King orders the Android Men to capture and attack Jensen. The Android Men run up the cliff and leap into the air and are ready to fight while clutching their spears. Jensen looks around as more Android Men surround him. Two Android Men throw their spears to one another before an Android Man is about to throw a punch. Luckily, Jensen snatches the spear and fights back before the Android Man does backflips. Jensen swings the spear near another Android Man. He does backflips as well. Suddenly down below, Jensen spots Gray Rhino King clutching an innocent construction worker followed by two other Android Men across a bridge. Without hesitating, Jensen jumps into the air and lands where Gray Rhino King is. The construction worker runs away. Jensen first appears as Kikaida when Android Men chase an innocent construction worker. Suddenly, Jensen jumps out of nowhere and tells the construction worker to run. Gray Rhino King comes, laughing. He tells Jensen to feel his destructive power. Enraged, Gray Rhino King runs towards a boulder. The boulder then explodes. This then causes some huge boulders to come crashing down a cliff while large amounts of smoke rise. Gray Rhino King asks how's that for his 'destructive power'. Once the dust and smoke finally clears, Kikaida is standing there. Angered, Gray Rhino King asks who Jensen is. Jensen answers that he is Kikaida (champion of justice). Gray Rhino King calls this ridiculous and threatens Kikaida if anyone gets in DARK's way will be destroyed. He orders the Android Men to fight. Kikaida is ready to fight. Kikaida's rocket boots activate, causing him to move to the right while the Android Men attack. In another location, dozens of Android Men begin attacking Kikaida. As one leaps through the air, Kikaida whacks him. Kikaida continues fighting the Android Men. The Mysterious Green Mantis is a Homicidal Fiend (2nd Episode) TBA The Accursed Orange Ant's Deadly Challenge (3rd Episode) TBA The Evil Blue Buffalo Sets a Trap (4th Episode) TBA Yellow Jaguar's Demonic Hands Draw Near (5th Episode) TBA Black Horse Waits in the Execution Zone (6th Episode) TBA Monster Blues Kong's Great Rage (7th Episode) TBA Carmine Spider Laughs Eerily (8th Episode) TBA Agonizing Death! Calamity Bird Red Condor (9th Episode) TBA Scorpion Brown's Maddened by the Human Bombs (10th Episode) TBA Gold Wolf Howls in Hell (11th Episode) TBA The Cruel Witch Silver Cat (12th Episode) TBA Pink Tiger Attacks the Amusement Park (13th Episode) TBA Great Devil Silver Tortoise Summons 3 Monsters (14th Episode) TBA The Shadow of the Golden Bat's Curse (15th Episode) TBA The Woman Crimson Jellyfish Calls to the River Styx (16th Episode) TBA Red Hornet's Terrifying Prisoner Plan (17th Episode) TBA Black Chameleon's Phantom Heist Strategy (18th Episode) TBA The Grim Reaper Beast Horseshoe Crab Rouge Appears! (19th Episode) TBA The Ruthless Green Waterbug's Poison Plan!! (20th Episode) TBA Brutality! Purple Rat's Poison Fangs (21st Episode) TBA White Sawshark's 12-Hour Nightmare (22nd Episode) TBA The Three Yellow Antlion Siblings Meeting! (23rd Episode) TBA Devilish Woman?? Pink Armadillo (24th Episode) TBA Bitter-Orange Snail's Murderous Whistle (25th Episode) TBA Green Mammoth's Earth-Freezing Strategy!! (26th Episode) TBA Violet Turban Shell's Evil Love (27th Episode) TBA Red Devil Stingfish Makes Babies Cry! (28th Episode) TBA Sponge Green Lives Thrice (29th Episode) TBA Red Squid Targets the Beautiful College Student (30th Episode) TBA Octopus Gold Calls for Jensen's Death (31st Episode) TBA Blue Electric Eel's Evil Arms Glow (32nd Episode) TBA The Fiendish Demonface Crab Red's Cursed Law (33rd Episode) TBA The Child-Taking Monster Black Echidna (34th Episode) TBA Flying At 'Ya, Android Kikaider (35th Episode) TBA The End of Jensen's Electromagnetic End! (36th Episode) TBA Crazed Jensen Attacks Komyoji (37th Episode) TBA Jensen's Younger Brother: The Formidable Enemy Hakaida! (38th Episode) TBA Hakaida Kills Jensen! (39th Episode) TBA National Dragnet for Our Father's Enemy Jensen (40th Episode) TBA Look Out, Jensen! Complete Functional Shutdown!! (41st Episode) TBA Heroic Jensen Disintegrates in Midair! (42nd Episode) TBA Transformation Impossible!? Hakaider's Great Treachery! (43rd Episode) TBA The End of Jensen, or the Annihilation of Dark!? (44th Episode) TBA